Sub Specials, Celebrations,
Sub Specials Tony Crynight thanks his fans for his subs. He's done this with Toy Bonnie Specials and Dancing Fox animations, but also just thanking videos. *Toy Bonnie Dancing (sub special) *Toy Bonnie Bothering (sub special) *Dancing Gox Celebrations *4th Of July Speedpaint *Christmas Special *A Rose for Valentine's Day *Toy Bonnie & Toy Chica Animation *Halloween Special *Freddy's Gift (Christmas Special) *Bonnie's Holiday Animation *The Singing Blue Cat Series Q & As Tony answered questions for a few fans. *Q: Are you a woman or a man? *A: Since my name is Tony, and this is my speaking voice, It's pretty obvious I'm a woman. *Q: What country are you from? *A: I'm from Italy. *Q: How old are you? *A: I'm 21. *Q: What inspired you to become an animator? *A: I wanted to make my own animated movies when I was a child, when I used to see a lot of Disney cartoons. After some years of laziness, I once more became interested in animation. This time my main inspiration was Don Bluth, but also Martin Rosen, and Ralph Bakshi. Other animatrors that inspired me from Youtube are AshleyM, Carolyn Chrisman, Vivziepop, Eric W. Schwartz, Kris Patrick, and many more. You know, I've always loved drawing, and animation was like giving a life to my characters, to my stories. Seeing all those great animations made me understand how cool this art was, and it made me want to try. *Q: When did you start animating? *A: I animated for the first time when I was 7 or 8, but just for fun, using paint and other silly programs. Then I started animating again, a little more seriously when I was 11 or 12 and in that period I discovered Flash. From that day on it was passion, experimenting, fun and eventually dedication. *Q: Do you attend any art or animation school? *A: Yes, I attend a school for comic artists in my city, but I'm a self-taught about animation. And it's pretty evident! *Q: What animation software do you use? *A: As I said before, I use Flash. More precisely Marcomedia Flash MX. *Q: What are some of your favorite cartoons? *A: I really like stuff from first years of this century, like Courage, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Cow and Chicken, Johnny Bravo, and Samurai Jack. And now I'm loving things like Regular Show, Adventure Time, Gravity Falls and a lot more. Talking about movies, Watership Down is my all time favorite. *Q: Where did you get the idea of making this FNAF love story? *A: The idea was given to me by a Youtuber, Clovercat, who suggested to me to do an animation about FNAF. I decided to a love story because... Well I don't know! I suppose I'm a romantic guy! *Q :What is it you like about FNAF? *A: I like the animatronics. As you probably know, anthropomorphic animals, and I found those robots just amazing. They're so unique in their looks and it's fun to guess how their personalities would be if they were the main characters of the story. That's how it started for me. *Q: What is your favorite animatronic? *A: It's Bonnie. He's cute! *Q: Which is the most difficult character to draw on the series? *A: Mmm.. I think the most tricky was Mangle. But she's the one I love drawing the most. *Q: How do you hire voice actors from the U.S. if you're from Italy? *A: Everything is done with the internet. You know, emails, chatting, stuff like that. Technology rules! *Q: What is your favorite part of making videos? *A: Uploading the finished video on Youtube! Because the concretisation of all the work we have done! So Satisfying! *Q: Do you like Undertale? :3 *A: Yes! I don't play it, but it looks really cool! And maybe I'll do something with it in the future. *Q: My friend and I want to try animating things. Do you have any tips to help? *A: The secret is experimenting and being inspired. You need to watch a lot of cartoons, you need to understand how great animators work and imitate them. Remember! Copying is not a shame! Everything start with a drawing. Then try drawing a ball on paint, and try to make it bounce over and over again. Then you can use more professional tools, like Flash or ToonBoom. But most of all, you need to have fun with it. Animation is difficult, but it's extremely, extemely satisfying! All starts with a dream. Dream then, and time will give you just what you need. Fail time! *Fail: I'm Ashely, I love your animations with Foxy and Mangle, please subcrdescribe to my channel. *Answer: Sorry Ashely, I can't find the "subcrdescribe" button! *Fail: Can you fallow me on Google+? I only have 7 fallows. *Answer: Again, I can't find the "fallow " button! Category:Animations Category:Sub Specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:A to Z